FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NEVER MAKE ANYTHING LIKE THIS!
by Frozen Wolf13
Summary: Many Stories are bad because they end up just like this please just become original with it. REDUX! Note: This was originally just a way for me to vent because of the huge amount of bad stories, now it's for you and open to requests!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and hinata are walking in opposite directions and bumb into eachother Naruto says she looks like an Angel and they live Happily ever after

THIS IS PURE CRAP MOST NARUHINA ARE LIKE THIS NEVER MAKE ANY STORY ANYWHERE NEAR THIS PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GOD OF YOUR CHOICE 


	2. Chapter 2

O Sakura I love how big and pretty your forehead is I feel like making out with you because the author tells me to Said Saske

Really Saske-Kun?? I have always loved you and I knew you would love me all along you were just hiding it!

Yeah well Im just like tough an cool like that.

**NOW because people apparently liked the NaruHina thing I did here is a SasuSaku and yes, I know how to spell Sasuke. In addition, I plan on more because they are short and simple.**


	3. Chapter 3

One day our hereo Naurto was out but this story takes place several years before when he was just barly 12. He was going to school to meet with his instructors when he suddenly tripped and landed strait on his head.

--Inside His Head thing--

"Ugh where am I last I rememberd I was walking to scho-" "SLIENCE MORTAL!!" and so it came to be Kyuubi gave Narutp ultimate power! Naruto preceded to go get teamed with Saske Sakura Kakshi and went to wave then killed Every bad person single handedly then went to Chunin exams and first time Gaara met Naruto Garra fainted later naurto met Orochimaruu and killed him with one punch

A week after he married Hinata for no explainable reason.

**And, Now, I come to SUPER Naruto. shivers It was fated to happen hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this part gets kinda nasty.**

One day Naruto was walking around when suddenly Hinata Ino and Tenten came out of no where and started to rub them selfs against naurto and get all horny but Naruto had something to do so he Ran away and ended up in the Jonin place you see in the chuunin exams on accident.

He was then treated to the sight of Kurenai and Anko getting undressed and trying to fuck his brains out but he was so surprised he fainted and woke up in the hospital.

When he woke up Shizune Tsunade and Sakura were completely undressed and riding his cock…

In the end of the day he had sex with every girl in Konoha (including Yuugao) and some how ended up with Temari Haku and Yugito 2/3 are dead btw

**This was a spoof of BOTH Harem and Lemon Fics. **

**Now in prevention of any reviews that might explain how you want to hurt me because of this or a previous chapter, I read many many fics some are good others are bad. I do not hate NaruHina, Sasusaku, SUPER, Harem, or Lemon fics. Nor do I hate Yaoi or any other type of story I may joke about, I have already found good stories please do not tell me to read your fics so I know they aren't crap simply because I won't if I want to read it I will do a search about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto POV

I was a walkn and walkn and saw Sakura she was SOO pretty She was whereing black skin tight pants you cold c no pantys and a Red tank top!

Sakura POV

I was walkin down the street down the strete wen I saw a boy who was SOOO handsum more nic than Saske! Then I saw it was Naruto so I decided I luved hm four no reson

Naruto POV

I asced her out an SHE SED YEA! ish was magical!

Sakura POV

Oohh I hav a date with Naruto and evin of Saske aske me out Now I would say NOpE

**Now it's been a while but I'm back now I'm making fun of the DAMN inconsistancy of some writings and how bad spelling/grammar (as always) as well as unexplained plotlines, ect.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Valy of End*

Narut an Saske were kikin ech others azzes and Naruto was hitt in chess bu Raikirk orr Chirodo (AN:or whatever its called) and was deed soo Ichidude came (heh heh came) and mad 'm shinidude then Nartuo got revng on Sasuke and endd up becoming Arranaacar!!! An keeled Aizen 'cuz he was ugly snd lookd like Ormaru!

**This was a shot at Bleach Crossovers and AN's though I do like both normally. I even Beta a Bleach Crossover... and since I love to be shameless and self advertise check out my Profile to find it.**


	7. Chapter 7

So liek OMG Naru was walkn roun n met sasu bein da as he is he startd ROFLAHAO!!! cuz hes dat funneh he he soo Yea dats meh storeh I bet chya whished U rote dis shit!

**Text talk... it was suggested I forget by who (no offence) It's funny if you ask me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash was walking around and saw a Nine-Tails He was Liek "OMG" a fire fox I'm gonna catch it! So he threw a Poke ball at it n it was his!

Later he summonned it with hiz mistical Pokepower outa the Poki Ball and saw a Boy wit Blond hair and wiskers but not the man hair on face type but liek a tatoo! He namd the weird Pokedork Narutard! Whio could Make CLONEz and was normal(Yea rite) so he wasnt' at a disafantage most times!!!!!!!!! He waz aweshome!

_**Wow well this was inspired by seeing KiraUzumaki write Pokemon Fanfiction! Clap for that guy/girl! But as a note to Kira I don't know how his/her stories are so go ahead and try them!  
Also I'm a beta so if you need one which many people do ask and I'll PM you my verdict.**_


	9. Chapter 9

I AN A DEM0N I WIL KIL YO ALL CASE KYUUBBI WANTZ MEH TO KIL YO!!!!!!!! sid Naruti And everryone liek woa! Kashi suddenly was part if a flas back wher they were attackn Narutu so da dem0n is justifeid!!! Now Naruta wil Liv forev cauz de Youki cnstanly heels em an he'll kill all!!!!

Excep Gaaraa cauz hesh a de0n two!

**Yo, I've read something similar if not the same as this in many Dark Naruto stories... it get's old fast doesn't it?**


	10. Chapter 10

One day Naruto is walkingn and got chase by a HUGE wolf out of no wher whn he runz inta Ipuzuca Hana! Se luvs him becuz he iss animl becaus I like obscura pairing Liek dis and NaruFemKyu nd NaruFemHaku and NaruFemSasu :IKE thas SOO awesomez!!!Ya kno I'm kinda hungreh ya kno whatz wired? I was gona mak tis a WHEREFOX stroy~!

**This is a parody of the obscure pairings... I like many but some are too random. PS: For all those who speculate Haku acutally IS a girl please PM for a hopefully friendly debate**

**~FW13**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruti wash walking 'roun when BustyBaaChan summoned em he and Saske was gonna go om a mision to HOGWARTz were there was somethin calld MAGIC twas liek Catra excpt u needd a wand... no noot THT 1 down ther. Hp&Dm cameout of thee train compartmant were they was bein spied on byNINHA! Namd Naru and Sasu who where fuckn eachotha 'cause they leaned theh luuved eachotha throu all there hardshits that heppened when stalkn HP&DM!

**I'm back and the story has had a redux. Yes, this is NaruSasu and HP all in one because honestly, I've seen SO many Naruto goes to Hogwarts as an ANBU with Sasuke... and they're inexplicably gay! Too random, Yaoi doesn't make much sense with Naruto regardless of anything, Sasuke on the other hand...**

**~FW13**


	12. Chapter 12

Narto and Saske were siting in a rm toogetherwith many Blond childrn w/ Sharringgan. How did dis hapen you ask?!

FLAH BACK NO JST!

Twaz the day that the teems we're asigned and Narto was exited and when he got to school he was liek "oh wow' now I can si y Sakra likes em!!!1 Saske is sooo hot! So he god up at the tble and glared into saskes 'Gorgeuous' eyes abd then a guy "acitdently" bumped Narto into Saske an they strted to make out!!!!!!! then Iraka came nd anounced they wer a teem!

!#$%^&*()_+~ That Night! ~+_)(&*^%$#!

Oooooh! I want a baby! 'Okay!'

FLASH BAK KAI!

And that waz how dey were born!

**Yeah, I warned in advance I'd mock Yaoi but Mpreg was a necessary part of that so no flames from Gay Rights Activists? Yes? Good, I'm one too but seriously too much Yaoi on this website.**


	13. Chapter 13

(Ninja's come in!)

Naruyo: Hey were are we?

Athor: In meh righting

Saske: Why?!

Sakrua: Perhaps we are characters?

Authoer: cause I need you to giv the disclaimer

Kakashi: Yo... What i mis?

Naruto: Were all just charaters in a stroy

Naruto: I pity you… You're in HIS world (motions to GS), and what he says, goes.

Sakra: Yup!

Sasuke: He's even making me OOC by talking alot!!!

Kakshi: Huh?

Authour: Give the Disclaimer!

Teem 7: NOT HIS STORY!!!

Narotu: also in this chapter we're gonna go fite some Demon Bro's!

---

Naruto takes down one demon bro

Sasuke takes down the other!

---

Sakura:El Fin!!! Wasnt That such a grate chapter!?

Sasuk: Hell yeaz!

Naruto: Yup!!!?

Kakahi: No!

All but Kakashi: ...

Kaka: Jk?

All: Cya Next Chap!!!

**Well I've been meaning to do this for several chapters now... just too many stories are purely notes or disclaimer, their more the story than the ACTUAL story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Wel Nruto was walking around wen he saw that dickhead Sasgay with hs pedolover Erochimaru but then a BRILLANT Idea came why no use **Migurushii** **Ningen **to tric them into thoughting that jackass Kabuto was the other retard?!!!?

In the proceess they had nasty love together and POOF! They learned it was an orgy with that mother fucker Kabuto so they used **Ketsunoana Kira** on him so he new how their buts hurd!

In de end Naruto waz happeh he leaned Ginjutsu! Even though at in no point in the manga did he have any ability to use it.

**Now I did this specifically for Fury074 the first person to review last chapter, it's about Character bashing which CAN be over done and bad translations for example the first one is according to my translator 'Ugly Human' and the second 'Ass Killer'. Now if any of you think this is a cheap shot at Sasuke, or me being homophobic, think again!**


	15. Chapter 15

When hinatea was yung her Dad took her to the ucheeha mantion to see about some sort of politicle allince. She saww a cut boy namd saske he was cool.

-When 13-

"Oh meh gawd!!!' Hinata thnks wen she sees who her dad behtrothed her two.

Sasuke an Hennata start datin and al teh guys in a 2 mile radeeus strt liking Hinata.

Nartuo ish liek wow shes cite

an Keeba and Sheeno realzed there in love wit her

Itchee come to kil saucekay but realizes he luvs Hinata!

The entire time Hinata is so shi about it she faints

all fall in love and harem forms over her the hyuugs becaome fvery powerdul the end.

**Well, I don't typically read a Hinata based story, but a reviewer (Hinaxanyone) litterally made me laugh out loud so she got to pick this chapters theme. I think I did well enough.**


	16. Chapter 16

OMG lolthis was hillarious!!!? I luved it! Bye the wayy culd you SPELL beter? I red the wole thing! ..! THnks!

**Reviewer-**We3EdwartCullen

**I am sorry for that monster hiatus, not only was my Internet knocked out but afterwards came school! Now; I am terribly sorry for this, but, in case none of you can tell, this is a mockery of you, my faithful reviewers. You may laugh when you read my story, but I grin when I see some of your reviews. I promise I will work on something... less insulting to those of you who take time out of your day to read this.**


End file.
